Ghost
by Dreamers Deranged
Summary: The ten year anniversary of the double murder at Kaibara High is only a day away. Will Uo's idea of ghost hunting after dark be the laugh that she wanted or will something more dark come out at night?
1. Prolouge

_Disclaimer: If I owned Fruits Basket there would be a lot of YuKyo love. _

_Authoress's Note: Hello there. My name is Alicia but my pename is Lilinet Spinnet and I am from the fanfic writers troupe called "The Dreamers of Dreams". Normally I don't write fanfiction, but 'Laith was asking me how I couldn't have ever written one if I read a bunch of them. Truth be told, I'm not that great of a writer, but I conceded to her after making her promise that she would help me out. So this is more like a collaboration fic then just me writing it myself. The idea came from one of 'Laith's cousins, but I pretty much made up the story. Enjoy!_

---------

The Dreamers of Dreams presents,

A Fruits Basket Fanfiction,

Written by Lilinet Spinnet,

**"Ghost"**

---------

Call it a ritual if you would. She did it everday. Today was not different. Akimi walked though he empty hallways as she always did during her fourth class of the day. This was just the time when she felt the need to use the restroom.

She passed by classrooms, able to here the sensei's lecturing in their respected classes. At last she made it to the end of her journey. She pushed the girl's bathroom open, not the least bit surprised she was the only one occupying the room.

Akimi quickly relieved herself and left her stall, walking over to the center bathroom sink. She washed her hands and dried them off before turning the faucet off. As she reached for the faucet, she noticed her face was a little grimy. She must have worked up more than the usual sweat in gym.

She had some time before being going back to class, she decided that a quick wash-up wouldn't hurt. She grabbed more papaer towels from the dispenser next to the mirror. She waded them up and stopped up the sink. While waiting for the sink to fill up, Akimi took out a rubber band from her skirt pocket. She pulled her hair back at the nape of her nack and quickly looped the band around it. By the time she finished tying her hair back, the sink had almost filled up to the brim.

She lowered her face over the sink and splashed water on her face three times before reaching for another paper towel. She grabbed one and started to dry her face off.

Suddenly, a reflection in the mirror caught her off guard. Instead of turning around to face the person, she kept her gaze at him through his reflection.

"Ryu?"

Then she screamed.

---------

_'Laith has a fascination with prolouge's for some odd reason right now. At first I didn't want to, but then she used her "voice of reasoning" and it made some sense to use one. Click next for chapter one, please and thank you! _


	2. Ten Years, Tomorrow

_Disclaimer: If I owned Fruits Basket there would be a lot of YuKyo love. _

_Authoress's note: I just gave you a huge note last chapter, you don't want to read another one._

---------

Chapter One: "Ten years, tomorrow."

---------

Uo started to feel a littl bored with the conversation the group in front of her was currently in. Acutally, "little" was an understatement, she was totally bored from the very beginning of it. By the looks of it, she wasn't the only one. Not even the little blonde Sohma kid was making attempts to excite the ongoing speech being passed back and forth.

With a quick sigh and a roll of her eyes she tried to think of anything to make their lunch hour a little more intense. Going through her mind, she questioned every piece of information that was the least bit more interesting than the drivel being talked about now.

She gasped inwardly as she remembered somthing. She snapped her fingers. That would work.

"Hey, Prince, sorry to cut you off but I have a tid bit of info some might find interesting."

Yuki's mouth ws still open from speaking. He closed it and shook his head politely. "Not at all Uotani-san, go right ahead."

All eyes on her now, she felt a little smirk slap itself across her face.

"You guys know what tomorrow is, right?" she asked them all with a wink of her eye.

"Stop beating around the bush, Yanki," Kyo said from his position below the tree, "and just tell us already."

"What the hell?! I just wanted to have some fun with you guys!"

"What is it Uo-chan?" Tohru asked her friend quickly, not wanting a fight to break out. "Please, tell us what you know."

Ignoring her sudden anger towards to the orange headed boy not far from her, she let out a breath and answered Tohru's question.

"It's the tenth anniversary of you-know-what tomorrow."

"Oooh, what's you-know-what?" Momiji asked her. His inquisitive nature perked up again at the Uo's intentional lack of certain information.

"You didn't hear about it already?" She faked astonishment.

Momiji shook his head.

"Does anyone else know about it?" she asked the group.

"Dammit! Will you just tell us?" Kyo lost his temper.

"Shut the hell up, I was going to say it!"

"Well then say it!"

"Maybe now I won't!"

"No!" Momiji yelled. "I wanna know! I wanna know!"

"Arisa, please, say what you wanted," Hana said in her monotonous voice.

Uo huffed. "Fine. It's the tenth anniversary of the double murder that happened here."

"Tenth?" asked Momiji, his eyes wide.

"Ten years, tomorrow."

"Yeah, right," Kyo said in disbelief. "What double murder?"

"Ten years ago, there were two students that attended this school and were both killed in one of the bathrooms," Hana explained.

"K-k-killed?" Tohru shakily asked. "I never heard about that."

"No, I would think not," Hana told her. "I was with you when the seniors were telling the story to the incoming first-years. I made sure to distract you so that you wouldn't be frighten of the bathrooms in the future."

"I heard that story," said Yuki. "They also said that the ghost of the girl roams around the school at night, trying to escape from her fate."

"Really?" asked Momiji. "That sounds terrible."

"Whatever," said Kyo. "There's no such thing as ghosts."

"Are you so certain?" asked Hana.

Kyo turned his head and murmured. "Maybe.."

"I heard that ghosts and stuff usually act up more on big anniversaries like this one coming up," Uo said.

"Do you propose we do something?" Hana asked.

"Wouldn't that be kind of cool? Going ghost hunting at you own school?"

"There's nothing cool about it," said Kyo. "It would be just another lame thing to do on a Saturday night."

"Sounds like your scared."

"I am not!"

"Come on you big baby, stick you money where your mouth is," Uo taunted.

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Let's go ghost hunting tomorrow," she told him. "Then we'll see who get's the shit scared out of them."

"You're on, bitch! Name the deal!"

"You have to buy me lunch for the entire next month AND you have to serve it to me like a slave."

"And if I win?"

"Name it."

"I get ten minutes alone at your store, taking whatever I want for free."

"Alright, deal."

They shook hands on it.

"I wanna go ghost hunting!" Momiji shouted. "Can I come?"

"Sure, kid, why not," said Uo. "You're coming too, right Hana?"

"Of course."

"What about you Honda-san?" Yuki asked Tohru. "Will you be joining them?"

Tohru looked down into her lap. "Um... I don't know. Ghost hunting?"

"It's alright, Tohru," Uo said to her. "You don't have to come."

"No! I mean I made it through the haunted house at the department store alright. I'm sure that I'll be able to stay in the school at night. I mean, it's even possible that I won't even see anything because after all, people say that ghosts only show themselves when they want to. So if they don't want to be seen, I won't be scared at all! I'll definetly come!"

"In that case, maybe I should come as well," said Yuki. During Tohru's ramble he remembered how she was during the Haunted House walk through.

"Alright, now this is gonna be some fun!" Uo sounded excited.

"Arisa, do you really think this is a good idea though?" Hana asked her.

"Sure. What could possible go wrong?"

---------

_So that's all for now. Ah, I wonder what happens next! Stay tuned and find out. Review please!_

_When I gave 'Laith the final outcome of the prolouge and chapters she asked me why it sounded like an opening for a movie at the beginning. I told her that if she could have a play in prose, then I wanted mine to sound like a movie. Fair enough right?_


	3. Connected to something like the Yakuza

_Disclaimer: If I owned Fruits Basket there would be a lot of YuKyo love. _

_Authoress's Note: I'm back again. Short chapter this time. I think many of my chapters will be short. I try to make them longer like 'Laith's but there's only so much I can talk about. Have any of you seen her chapters? They're pages long! What can she possibly talk about? Enjoy the chapter though! Read and Review, please. A review would make me happy. _

---------

Chapter 2: "...connected to something like the Yakuza..."

---------

"Where are you three headed off too?" asked Shigure. He saw the three teenagers putting their shoes on by the front door.

"We're breaking into the school after dark to look for ghosts," Kyo said like nothing.

"Sounds like fun, but why?"

"He made a bet with Uotani-san," explained Yuki. "Honda-san I think is facing her fears, and I am going along to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." He pointed at Kyo.

"What?" the cat growled.

"Well have fun you three," Shigure said. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"So you're giving us free reign?" asked Yuki.

"Yuki, that was mean," he whined.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." Kyo slid the front door open and started walking down the path that led to the street.

The trio walked down the path and soon made it to the street. To their surpirse Momiji was waiting there along with Haru.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kyo.

"Momiji was talking about hunting ghosts," said Haru. "I came along to make sure nothing would happen to him."

"Do you believe in ghosts?"

"I don't not believe in ghosts."

"This is going to be so much fun! Right, Tohru?!" the happy little bunny bounced excitedly.

"Right!"

They made there way down the usual route they took to school. Halfway there, they met up with both Uo and Hana.

"What's this I hear about a ghost haunting our school?" asked Haru.

"You haven't heard the story?" Uo was surprised. She thought that everyone had heard it. Everyone except Tohru.

"He was probably zoning out like he does," said Kyo to no one in particular.

"Would you like me to tell the story, Arisa?" Hana asked her.

"No that's okay, I can do it." Uo cleared her throat. "Okay so what happened was that ten years ago, a girl and a boy were killed in one of the bathrooms at school. The boy was somehow connected to something like the Yakuza, so they automatically thought that they had sent someone to off him. At the time, he was with his girlfriend-"

"In the bathroom?" asked Kyo.

"Yeah in the bathroom. Let me finish. So, they were in the bathroom doing who knows what-"

"Although I suppose we would know what," said Hana.

"Dammit all! Let me finish. They were in the bathroom when the attack happened. The girl was strangled and the boy was stabbed right in the temple of his head. Now it's said, that every night the girl roams around the school trying to escape from her killer."

"What about the boy?" asked Haru.

"I haven't heard about any sightings with the boy. Maybe he thinks he's special and only comes out during anniversaries. Hey! Maybe we'll see him tonight!"

Tohru's heart was thumping against her chest wildly.

"You're not scared, are you Tohru?" asked Momiji.

"Eh?! No! Of course not!"

"That's good! I wouldn't want you to be scared when we're going to have so much fun!"

They reached the school and made an inconspicuos entrance at the front gate. They tip-toed around to the back entrance. There, Uo used one of Tohru's hairpins to pick open the lock. She smiled at them.

"Let's do this."

She opened the door and they all filed in one by one.

---------

_It's so short! But I can only do so much in during classes. And when I get home I'm so wiped out. I'm new at this, I'll get the hang of it and get longer chapters out. Review please!_


	4. Did You Hear That?

_Disclaimer: If I owned Fruits Basket there would be a lot of YuKyo love. _

---------

Chapter 3: "Did you hear that?"

---------

Every light in the school was shut off. Seeing as how it would be obvious and expected, Uo and Hana made sure to have brought a flashlight for everyone except Hare because he was an unexpected member.

"It's fine," said Haru. "I'll just stick close to someone with light."

Momiji turned his camcorder on.

"What'd ya bring that for?" Kyo asked him.

"To record this memorable memory of course!" Momiji exclaimed.

"So how are we going to do this?" Yuki asked Uo.

Uo thought for a moment before saying anything. "Hm.. It might be too much trouble to go everywhere all together."

"We should split into teams," suggested Hana.

They all agreed to this. In the end, the three girls were one team, Yuki and Momiji would be a team, and Kyo and Haru would go on their own.

"So how are we going to do this?" asked Haru.

"Let's just wander around for a bit," said Uo. "See what happens."

"It too bad we don't have a way to communicate with each other," said Tohru.

"Yeah, walkie talkies would have been cool," said Uo. "Alright, us girls will take the top floor, the Prince and the Kid can take the middle floor, and Orange Top and the other one can have the ground floor."

Why don't I get a nickname? thought Haru.

"Whatever," said Kyo. "Let's just get this over with."

Kyo and Haru headed in the opposite direction down one of the corridors while the other two groups headed up the stairwell to their own ghost hunting destination.

"Do you think we'll find anything?" asked Haru.

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

"To get the satisfaction of beating that damn Yanki."

They were quiet.

"Do you think we'll find anything?" asked Kyo.

"I don't think we'll not find anything."

Kyo sighed. "What an answer."

They continued to walk in silence. They opened the doors to random classes and flashed their light in, making sure nothing was there. When they were satisfied that there was nothing to be found, they exited and continued on their way. It wasn't until they had appeared before a girl's bathroom that anything was spoken.

"Should we look in there?" asked Haru.

"What? Why?"

"Well she was killed in a bathroom." 

"I'm not going into a girl's bathroom."

"Why not? It's not any different from the boys. Just because there's no urinals... or is there?"

"I don't want to think about why there would be urinals in a girl's bathroom."

"What if it was a unisex bathroom?"

"A what?"

"A unisex bathroom. A bathroom for both boys and girls. Then there would have to be urnials."

"Where would those exist?"

"In France."

"What?"

"I think. I'm not sure about it. I saw it in a movie."

"Whatever, I'm not going into a girl's bathroom."

"Well I am."

Before Kyo could stop him, Haru had already pushed his way through the swinging door. Aggravated at his cousin, Kyo went in after him.

"Haru, what the hell are you doing?"

"Looking for ghosts. Look, no urinals."

"That's great, Haru. Now can we just get the hell out of here?"

Kyo grabbed his cousin's arm and tried to drag him out of the bathroom. Before they were able to get out though, the center faucet turned on. They spun around.

"The hell?" Kyo asked softly.

"It turned on."

"No shit."

Kyo walked over to it and turned it off. The stall behind the sink's door creaked open.

"What was that?" asked Haru.

"What was what?"

Haru walked over to his cousin and pointed the flashlight at the stall. It had swung fully open.

"You think they died in here?"

"I doubt _anyone _died _anywhere_ in this school. Let's get out of here."

They turned to leave, this time, making it completely out of the room. As the door behind them swung to a close, a loud crash sounded.

"Did you hear that?" Haru asked.

"Yeah, I heard it."

"What do you think it was?"

"Probably rats or something."

"Wouldn't they be following Yuki then?"

Kyo thought about it. It sounded logical enough. Haru sounding logical? Things were weird around here.

"I don't know what it was then. Let's look down here."

He took the flashlight away from his cousin and started walking down one of the corridors. The only sound was the sound of their footsteps echoing back into their ears.

"We should hold one of those seance circles," Haru said.

"What?"

"You know, to communicate with the dead. We should have gone into the bathrooma dn try to communicate with one of the ghosts. It would have been a lot more helpful."

"Well too late for that idea, we're already split up."

"I know that. What's through this door?"

Kyo shone the light on the door Haru pointed out.

"It's like a basement or something. A boiler room."

"Should we look down there?"

"Is it locked?"

Haru tried it. It would budge. He tried again, and it still didn't move. Finally, he forced it open, breaking the lock, but at least the door was open.

"Dammit, how many times do I have to tell you to not break things?!"

"Hm? What?"

"Whatever. May as well check it out since it opened and all."

Just as they were about to descend into the room below, a piercing scream made it's way from floors above.

"That sounded like-"

"Tohru!"

Not waiting for his cousin, Kyo sprinted towards the stairs, wanting to make sure that the girl was alright. Haru immediately followed after him.

They had left the door to the boiler room below the school open. Metal pipes striking each other sounded from below. Then, a deep yell came through, unheard and undetected to those that were in the school at the moment.

---------

_Authoress's Note: I think from now on, I'm going to post these down here. I don't know, to me it's just more ... agreeable. Anyway, sorry for the wait. Halloween prep took a lot of my time. Combine that with all the honors classes I'm taking, and it's like there was no time for myself! -phew- Maybe I should take 'Laith's advice and drop some. Then end up like her! I kid, I love my onee-chan. So, thank you my two reviewers! You have made me very happy! Thank you thank you thank you!_


	5. She even lived in a toilet

_Disclaimer: If I owned Fruits Basket there would be a lot of YuKyo love. _

---------

Chapter 4: "She even lived in a toilet."

---------

Yuki sighed again. If it were not for Honda-san, he thought, I wouldn't even bother being here.

"Hey! Hey, Yuki!" Momiji shouted with joy. "Do you really think we'll find something?"

"Honestly, no. I don't think so."

"Aww come on, don't be so negative!"

It's negative to not want to find a ghost?" Yuki asked himself.

"I remember one time, I head that it's easier to catch ghosts on camera," said Momiji. "Maybe if I'm lucky I'll catch one on mine! It's a good thing I brought it, huh Yuki!?"

"Whatever you say, Momiji."

"Yeah! I'm gonna catch all kinds of ghosts!"

They continued to walk along the hallway for some time. Yuki, not really bothering to investigate at all. Momiji was excitedly flashin his ligh in all directions and then quickly pointing his camera in the same direction.

"Hey, Yuki," Momiji said.

"Yes?"

"Should we check the bathrooms?" The rabbit asked him.

"I don't think that's really necessary." Really though, he just didn't want to go into the girl's bathroom.

"But if the two people were killed in a bathroom, wouldn't it make sense for them to still be haunting there?"

"I really don't think someone would haunt a girl's bathroom," Yuki said to his cousin.

"Yeah huh! That ghost in Harry Potter did! She even lived in a toilet."

Yuki then quietly reminded himself that Momiji was far better than Kyo, and pairing the cat and the rabbit rogether wolodn't be any better.

"Look here's one!"

Momiji reached out for the door to the second level's girl's bathroom door when a scream stopped him in midaction.

"That's Honda-san!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Tohru!?"

Momiji spun around and started running down the hallway.

"Hurry Yuki! We have to help her!"

Yuki ran after the blonde boy. They reached the stair landing at the exact same time Kyo and Haru flew up the first flight of stairs. The four boys crashed into each other. Their combined body weight throwing them against the wall.

"What the hell!?" Kyo yelled. "Why don't you watch were you're going you damn rat!"

"The same goes for you, stupid cat," Yuki said and picked himself up off of the floor.

"Quit fighting you two!" Momiji yelled while running up the last set of stairs with Haru by his side. "We still don't know what happened to Tohru."

The two cousins cut their bickering short and followed after Momiji. When all four boys reached the third floor landing, they flashed their lights in all directions, looking for a clue to where Tohru was.

"Over there." Haru pointed his flashlight down the hall. One of the classroom doors was half opened, light was coming out of it.

The four of them approached the door cautiously. They peeked into the room at the same time and were greeted with a face to face encounter with Hanajima herself.

Surprised like always when it came to the goth girl, they shouted slightly and fell backwards. Except for Haru, he stood by impassively as ever.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"We heard Tohru scream," said Momiji. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine," she said to him and opened the door fully. Momiji ran in and found Tohru sitting in a desk chair with Uo by her side.

"Tohru, what happened?" he asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," she said. "Just got a little scared. Sorry about that."

"Hey, it's not your fault," Uo told her. "It's a pretty damn scary mask if I do say so myself." She held up a papier-mache mask that was the face of a horned demon painted blue.

"Must be from the festival," she said and tossed it aside.

"That's it," Kyo said, slightly disgruntled. "That's what it was."

"Aww Kyo's mad 'cause he didn't get to save Tohru from the big bad ghost," Momiji teased.

"You little brat! Get over here!" Kyo grabbed at him, but Momiji had danced out of his reach.

"It just popped out of nowhere," said Tohru. "I'm sorry if I caused any trouble."

"It's no trouble at all Honda-san," said Yuki. "We're just relieved that it wasn't something more serious."

"Or sinister," added Haru.

"That's enough, Haru."

At that moment a crash sounded from outside of the classroom, followed by a clanging noise.

"Told you," Haru said. "Sinister."

"What the hell was that?" Uo said and went over to the door.

"It's one of the ghosts!" Momiji yelled and zoomed over next to the girl with his camera.

"The ghosts!?"

"It's alright, Tohru," Hana said. "I'm right here."

"Dammit! I can't see anything," said Uo.

"It would be helpfull if you used your flashlight, Arisa," Hana told her.

"Oh, right." She pulled her flaghlight out of her pocket and turned it on. She flashed the light up and down the hallway, finding nothing. "I don't see anything. I don't think it came from up here. Come on, let's go check it out."

She walked out of the room with everyone else following after her.

---------

_Authoress's Note: Gomen!!! It's been a long wait I know. I'm sorry about that. If it wasn't for my onee-san last night, I don't even think this would have been posted. We were on a plane for two hours and she asked if I wanted help on my fic since it's been about a month since my last update. But it's two weeks of Christmas Break!! So yay!! I'll have extra time to work on this!_


End file.
